The One-shot Series of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SOSBrigadeLeader
Summary: This is basically a couple of random short one-shot chapters full of gag where the characters from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya create a chat for themselves and use it to do random stuff.


I sighed, walking to school; ready for whatever the world was going to throw at me this time, expecting to see that girl sitting behind me in melancholy. I turned the door knob of my classroom door, entering and taking a seat in front of the girl I knew would be there. As always, class just sped through like a race car on a track, making me shudder a bit as I knew what was going to happen. Exhaling the deep breath I took just earlier, I braced myself as the young woman known as 'Suzumiya Haruhi' grabbed me by my collar, and rushed off to the clubroom we were in; called the 'SOS Brigade', don't ask. Not long after, Haruhi began rambling on about an idea she thought of, not listening to the complaints of the only two completely sane people there, Asahina-san and me.

"So, I discovered on the Internet how to create a chat!" She went on. "Basically, a chat lets us talk to each other even if we're far away, so we can use that to communicate with each other while on searches or even after school!" No. I already can't handle talking with her in school, so this will be just torture. Of course, Koizumi agreed with her as usual and Nagato sat there reading a book. However, poor Asahina-san was looking pretty nervous, but all I could do was admire how cute she looked like that. Obviously, Haruhi still wasn't done speaking. "So, the chat's name is [SOS Brigade Chat]! If you don't join, it's the death penalty. That's it for today."

Afterwards, she just took her bag and went off and left as usual as if nothing just happened. Sighing, I tailed not long after. It wouldn't be a problem for me, as I was already familiar on how to use the Internet.

After the usual, I walked home from school, as tired as always. As I flipped open my laptop, I clicked on the 'Internet' application, going on Google and typing in the name of the chat. I created an account and everything, and logged on to the chat.

**[Kyon has joined the chat]**

**Kyon: **Yo.

**DANCHO: **KYON! What took you so long?!

**Kyon: **You didn't specify a time for me to come!

**DANCHO: **Anyways, you'll need to pay a penalty for that!

**MiracleMoe: **Kyon-kun!

**Kyon: **…I bet Haruhi made that your username.

**Error404: **Hello.

**Kyon: **…Nagato?

**Itsukoizumi: **My username is quite a clever one if I say so myself.

**Kyon: **I don't get it.

**Itsukoizumi: **It's a pun.

**Kyon: **What's a pun?

**Itsukoizumi: **Itsu is how Japanese people pronounce "It's" and my first name is Itsuki. I then added Koizumi. So it's "It's Koizumi".

**Kyon: **I still don't get it.

**Error404: **…

**Kyon: **…So, why did you bring us here, Haruhi?

**DANCHO: **I already told you that!

**Kyon: **And what's with all these unique names?

**DANCHO: **What's with YOUR NAME?!

**Kyon: **I don't see anything wrong with mine.

**Itsukoizumi: **I think what she is trying to say is that we have all come up with creative names, yet you just used what we call you as your username.

**Kyon: **Kyon is a good enough choice for me.

**Itsukoizumi: **Didn't you say that you dislike that nickname?

**Kyon: **I couldn't think of anything else.

**DANCHO: **Do I have to make a username for you like I did to Mikuru-chan?!

**MiracleMoe: **Umm…

**Kyon: **No thanks.

**DANCHO: **It's so quiet in here!

**Itsukoizumi: **_Subete wa ai no taamerikku_

**Kyon: **Koizumi what

**Itsukoizumi: **_Hara hara harapeenyo~_

**MiracleMoe: **Umm…

**Itsukoizumi: **_Nakarecha yadamon shinamon karudamon~_

**DANCHO: **SOMEONE STOP HIM

__**Itsukoizumi: **_Muri ka papurika korigori koriandaa~_

**[Kyon has left the chat]**

**Itsukoizumi: **_Sakuran shite safuran chokotto chokoreeto~ Imasara garamu masara~_

**DANCHO: **KOIZUMI-KUN NO STOP

**Itsukoizumi: **Demo ashita ga arumon shinamon karudamon 

**Itsukoizumi: **Oishii karee no dekia~gari! 

**DANCHO: **…Is it over?

**Error404: **Subete wa ai no tamerikku 

**[DANCHO has left the chat]**

**[MiracleMoe has left the chat]**


End file.
